yandere_simulatorfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Anoi Omofori/Wiedźminka
''Wstęp - Ayano zaczekaj! - wykrzyknęła dziewczyna próbując dotrzymać kroku Aishi. - Mamy duży problem! - Co się stało? Skrzaty znowu naszczały wam do mleka? - Prychnęła wiedźminka idąc swobodnie zaludnionym korytarzem. Każda osoba która ją widziała od razu ustępowała jej miejsca. Przez innych była darzona respektem, innych strachem, a niektórych nawet pogardą. - Nie. Chodzi o coś o wiele gorszego – no tak, bo użycie mleka do ciasta w którym jest mocz skrzatów i poczęstowaniu nim całej szkoły jest straszne. - Chodzi o wampira. - Wampira? - Spojrzała na Kokonę spode łba. - Skąd taki wniosek? - Przez ciało które zostało znalezione na dachu. - Powiedziała już spokojniej dziewczyna. - Musisz coś zrobić! - Po pierwsze nic nie muszę, po drugie zaprowadź mnie tam. - Haruka sprawnie wyminęła Ayano i szła pewnym żwawym krokiem. Uczniowie którzy już wiedzieli, że musi chodzić o zlecenie pochowali się do klas, mimo że do pierwszej lekcji jeszcze daleko. - Jest tu - wskazała na ciało zakrwawionej Mai. - Prawdopodobnie wybrał sobie śliczne dziewczyny. Ayano w milczeniu podeszła do ciała i uklękła, przyglądając się zwłokom. - Długo tak leży? - Spytała się bez ogródek, nie lubiła owijać w bawełnę trup to trup. - Dzisiaj Rano ją jeszcze widziałam, ale wcześniej umarła jeszcze jedna uczennica. Pewnie słyszałaś. Wiedźminka przytaknęła. - Przyjmiesz zlecenie? - Spytała Kokona z nadzieją w głosie. - Wiemy kto prawdopodobnie jest kolejną ofiarą... - Kto? - Osana Ta odpowiedź zdziwiła Aishi, co jak co, ale wampir miał chyba wypaczony gust. - Przyjmę, ale szykujcie opłatę. Postaram się zabić potwora dzisiaj, jeśli mi się nie uda to prawdopodobnie zrobię to jutro. Kokona próbowała już się oddalić mimo to wiedźminka nie skończyła. - Widziałaś potwora? - Ja nie... ale inni. Powiedzieli, że to raczej Kikimora. - Kikimora? - zaśmiała się. Ayano przyglądając się zwłokom mogła stwierdzić, że Mai musiała się bronić i widzieć sprawcę, siniaki na rękach i trzewia całkowicie rozszarpane, było pełno krwi czyli, że wampirowi nie chodziło o głód, on je po prostu zabijał dla przyjemności. O ile był to wampir. Wiedźmnka podeszła do barierki skąd było widać spalarnię - główną siedzibę delikwentów z którymi Ayano miała pewien układ. Skrzyknęła paru by zabrali Mai do spalarni. Wielka szkoda, w jaki sposób rodzice będą musieli się o tym dowiedzieć. Po wybiciu dzwonka na lekcje, Aishi udała się do klasy jak gdyby nigdy nic. Mijając zatrwożonych uczniów, którzy już szeptali o jej nowym zleceniu. Zlecenie Myśląc nad nowym zleceniem podczas lekcji, Ayano doszła do wniosku, że nic tak właściwie co mówiła Kokona nie wskazywałoby na wampira. Mai została zabita rano, a rano jak każdy głupi wie świeci słońce. Kikimora nie zabiłaby na dachu w dodatku nie pożerając ofiary. Coś musiało być nie tak. Po zakończeniu lekcji Aishi udała się prosto do spalarni spytać delikwentów czy nie widzieli czegoś podejrzanego przy zwłokach Waifu. - O czarny kocie! - zaśmiał się jeden z delikwentów z jej cechu kota. - Znaleźliśmy... - Pokarz - przerwała automatycznie wiedźminka zbliżając się do przywódcy całego "tajnego" stowarzyszenia o którym wiedział każdy. Blondynka z grymasem na twarzy obróciła się w stronę Aishi z zakrwawionym listem w ręku. - To - Podała Ayano kopęrtę już w bordowych smugach zaschniętej krwi - Znaleźliśmy w środku jej ciała. Ayano zręcznie otworzyła kopęrtę i wyjęła poplamioną od jakiegos alkoholu, zapewne wina wytrawnego list. Był ozdobny jednak nie było w nim zawiele treśli, tylko jak spekulowała Ayano. Kolejna ofiara. Kokona znów się pomyliła. - Było coś jeszcze? - spytała bezbarwnie wiedźminka nadal szukając czegoś więcej niż imienia przyszłej zamordowanej. - Nic, ale zawsze możesz coś znaleźć na dachu. W końcu jesteś... wiedźminem. - Odwróciła się zgrabnie na pięcie zaglądajac do swoich towarzyszy, Ayano już wcześniej zauważyła nie chęć przywódczyni delikwentów w stosunku do niej, raczej nie ma co się jej dziwić. Jest wynaturzeniem. Ale co innego mogłoby walczyć tak skutecznie z potworami, klątwami? Inne wynaturzenie, którym jest. Aishi nic już nie mówiła, rzuciła krótkie bywaj, i poszła na dach szukając nowych wskazówek. ''' * * * ' Na dachu nie było nic. Nic co mogłby pomóc Ayano w zleceniu i odnaleźć winowajce. Wie jednak jedno, ten kto stoi za morderstwami w szkole to mężczyzna. Ślady dłoni na kopercie są zaduże jak na damską ręke, a zapach wina już powoli ulatywał, zatrzymała go tylko szczelnie zamknięta koperta, na której z resztą też nie było nic innego jak krew Mai. Mimo że sytuacja była nie ciekawa dla wiedźminki, postanowiła poszukać osoby powiązanej z tajemniczym alkoholem. Ayano pytała się chyba każdej napotkanej osoby. Na każde pytanie odpowiadali przecząco. Aishi pierwszy raz zrezygnowana zleceniem przechodziła obok klubu okultystycznego, mimo że klub odpychał jak najbardziej, wiedźminka przystaneła i poczuła wyraźny zapach wina który unosił się już wcześniej z listu. Wiedźminka ostrożnie podeszła do drzwi, nie dając się usłyszeć członkom klubu, zaglądając przez otwarte drzwi, widziała tylko Okę czytającą książkę i jednego ucznia. Mimo że w klubie okultystycznym wszystko było wpocządku (co za ironia), Ayano podeszła do czytającej Ruto od tyłu. Nigdy jej nie lubiła, była chorze zafascynowana w niej, jako wiedźmince, w kimś kto przeżył mutacje. Przymilała się do niej za to kim jest (kolejna ironia), a nie za to jaka jest. - Ayano! - Krzyknęła zafascynowana Oka omal nie rzucając się Aishi na szuję. - Oka - odpowiedziała, beznamiętnym tonem wiedźminka, maskując rozdrażnienie. - Co cię sprowadza? Jednak zgodzisz się nam pokazać jak zabić zeugla? Albo wampira?! - Nie - odpowiedziała krótko, przypatrując się pomieszczeniu jak i mężczyźnie. Mężczyźnie którego rękaw był ubrudzony od wina. - Za to wy możecie wytłumaczyć po co zabijać dziewczęta. Oka się zaśmiała. - A więc jednak zrozumiałaś? Długo ci zajęło. - zaśmiała się wtórnie. Chłopak wstał. zza pleców Oki zaczęła się wysuwać brzytwa. Z drugiej strony podszedł, próbując złapać za szyję Ayano. Wiedźminka nadepnęła na stopę oprawcy i przeżuciła go przez plecy wprost na Okę. Kruche ciało przewodniczącej klubu leżało na ziemii całe poobijane. Chłopak wstał, zawachał się i ustawił się w pozycji obronnej. - Przestań - zwróciła się do mężczyny. - Bo cię zabije. - Dobrze radzisz - powiedziała wiedźminka przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Wytłumacz mi... - Te dziewczyny. - Przerwała Oka. - One... on nam kazał... - Kto? - Daiku Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Fanon Kategoria:Opowiadania